Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season three)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: Nick and Judy continue watching 'Doctor Who', WARNING:I will not describe each episode in great detail, you must have a familiarity, to read this story. also, Officer Wolford has intestinal problems


Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season 3)

Story 1: Galaxy 4

The day had finally arrived, Judy Hopps had been waiting for at least a week, she had been sitting at home watching her TV after a long day at work when, she got a phone call from one Nick Wilde, saying the 7 words she's been waiting to hear for what seemed like an eternity, "I finally got my Blu-ray player!", "Oh wow! may I come over and watch 'Doctor Who'?", "Yes, but , the next serial has 4 episodes and 3 of them are missing.", Judys excitement wained somewhat, but was still excited even for the 1 surviving episode, "That's fine, do you have the CD of the serial?", "Yes, and the surviving episode is on 'The Aztecs' special edition DVD.", "Ok I'll come over right away.", so when Judy had arrived at Nicks apartment, the Blu-ray player ad already been set up, and had resembled the one Nick had returned last week in the stolen electronics, black market case. Also Nicks boombox had been set up as well. Nick held up the CD containing the soundtrack to the evenings serial, "The serial is called 'Galaxy 4', and only its third episode exists, in fact it was discovered in 2011, why they chose "the Aztecs' special edition to show, I don't know, but now it's here for us to enjoy." He popped in the CD, "Does this CD come with still images?", asked Judy, "The still images are in the book, yes." and the festivities began.

The first 2 episodes Judy had listened to with Nick had involved a rivalry with animalistic aliens and a rivalry with reptilian creatures with telepathic powers. As Judy looked at the pictures in the booklet, Judy had the anticipation of seeing the remaining episode on the Blu-ray player.

The second episode of the serial had ended, "You ready to actually watch an episode?", Asked Nick, "Am I ever, just listening to the episodes makes me sleepy.", "This aught to wake you up then.",smiled Nick. So Nick got up and got 'The Aztecs' special edition DVD, popped it in, went to the extras, and selected episode 3 of the 'Galaxy 4' serial.

The episode was playing, and Judy was glad to get a taste of the Blu-ray player, "The guy who plays Steven Taylor also does the linking narration for the soundtrack of this serial.", said Nick, "I thought he sounded like an older version of him.", remarked Judy. The episode had ended, "That is one fine machine you have there, Nick.", said Judy referring to the Blu-ray player, "Thanks, but we still have one more missing episode to listen to.", Judy suddenly remembered the still missing episode 4 of the serial, having been caught up with seeing the one missing episode she forgot about it. "If there's more missing episodes coming up, it'll be the most cds I've listened to this year.", quipped Judy.

So they listened to the final episodes soundtrack, and at the end of it Judy asks, "Do you think they'll ever find all the missing episodes?", "There's no telling if that'll happen, when that 'Lost in Time' box set was released, there were 108 missing episodes, there's now 97 missing episodes currently, so I wouldn't expect them all to be found in our lifetimes.", "Oh."

Story 2: Mission to The Unknown

The day after they've watched 'Galaxy 4', Nick and Judy walked into the zpd police station, both in full uniform, "...so what was that thing at the end, when the doctor was wondering about what was going on on that planet, and a guy said 'Must kill'?", "That Carrots, is leading into the next serial, which is only 1 episode long, so i guess it's technically not a serial.", "Why don't we watch that and the next serial tonight?", asked Judy, "It's a deal!".

Later that evening Judy came to Nicks apartment, and both were in their play clothes, and Nick presented the next story, "So heres the cd that contains the episode!", it was a cd copy of 'The Daleks Master Plan', another serial heavy with missing episodes, it had Mission to The Unknown' as a bonus episode, "Now, let the show begin!"

While listening to the episodes soundtrack, and looking at the stills in the cd booklet, Judy noticed that the doctor didn't actually appear in the episode, "Why would you make a 'Doctor Who' episode and NOT have the doctor?", querried Judy, "This was meant as a pilot for a spinoff show which never got made.", "I can see why it was never made, these astronauts don't make for interesting lead characters.", "Yeah, I know."

The episodes soundtrack had ended, "That episode wasn't very good.", said Judy, "...and good thing it was only 1 episode.", "Well, the next serial Does have the doctor, but all the episodes are missing.", "Well missing or not, at least it will have the doctor.", So Nick popped out the cd, and got up to get the next cd.

Story 3: The Myth Makers

Nick grabbed the cd for the next serial, "This ones called 'The Myth Makers', and all 4 episodes of it are missing.", "That's fine, at least we have the soundtracks and the pictures in the booklet.", replied Judy, so Nick popped in the cd for the serial and the festivities began, again.

The boombox played the serial, and it was another 'historical' episode, this time involving the famous trojan horse,*

*EDITORS NOTE: In the Zootopia universe, I'll say that the trojan horse was given to an army of horses, like it was made to appeal to them.

"So THAT'S why it's called 'The Myth Makers', The Doctor helped 'create' the myth of the trojan horse.", pointed Judy, "Yup". The serials soundtrack had echoed from the boombox, Judy had witnessed yet another companion leaving, this time it was the character 'Vicki', but Judy was not as sad this time though, "It's not as effective if you're not seeing it in action.", remarked Judy, "yeah.".

The serial had ended. Judy asked "Is tomorrows serial missing too?", "Mostly, theres 3 surviving episodes.", "How many are missing?", Nick smiled nervously about Judys next reaction, "Nine", said Nick in a quiet high pitched voice. "NINE! out of a 12 episode serial, theres NINE! missing episodes?", "Yup.", Judy realised her reaction, "Wow, I'm really spoiled by tv and movies, aren't I?", "It would seem that way, it's ok, I'M spoiled by movies and tv too, I'm not a huge fan of listening to the soundtracks to episodes either.", " I'm not saying to skip the episodes because that would be cheating, but if there is existing episodes I'ts like my reward for sitting through 25 minutes or more of just audio and staring at pictures.", "Yeah, same here." then they both had a good light chuckle.

Story 4: The Daleks Master Plan

The next day at the police station, after another one of Chief Bogos meetings, Fangmeyer asked Wolford, who was about to get out of his seat, "Hey man, I went to a pizza party over the weekend, and I got some leftovers and I think I grabbed too much, would you like some?", "Depends on how much you took, How much DID you take?", "I took about 6 1/2 small size pizzas, and...", "I'll take 3 and the half!", Wolford said abruptly, "Just any 3 and the half? Do you even wanna hear the toppings?", "Dude, I will eat ANY kind of pizza.", said Wolford, "Well, alright, I'll come back to your place after work to drop them off.", "Okay.", Fangmeyer gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder, and moved on.

Later that evening at Nick Wildes place, he was setting up the cd for the next serial as well as the first 'Lost in Time' DVD that contains the surviving episodes. "Tonight's serial is called 'The Daleks Master Plan', and it's the main feature on the cd that contains 'Mission to The Unknown', They're also both dalek stories, written by Terry Nation.", "It seems he must've been in charge of coming up with dalek stories." commented Judy, "Yeah, pretty much, after all he DID create them for the show."

The first episodes soundtrack played, and they looked at stills in the booklet, and Judy got her first full taste of new companion, 'Katarina', who was introduced in the previous serial, she seemed decent to Judy. After the first episodes soundtrack was over, it was time to actually watch the next episode, "Alright, now time to actually watch an episode." Said Nick excitedly, so he turned on the tv screen to the DVD menu of the first 'Lost in Time' DVD, and selected the second episode of the 'Daleks Master Plan' serial. The second episode had played, and in this episode Judy was watching the first time she'd seen the character, 'Katarina' in action, "Will she stay on the show long?", asked Judy, "You'll see." Replied Nick, the episode blared as they witnessed daleks conspiring to conquer the galaxy. The episode had ended, "Time to go back to the cd." Said Nick, "Ok but I'll be looking forward to the next surviving episode the whole time.", "So will I Carrots, so will I."

So the next 2 episodes of the serial had continued where the second episode left off, just in audio form, and in the 4th episodes soundtrack, Katarina got sucked into the vacuum of space, "I picked a bad time to ask if she lasted a long time." said Judy, "You never know how long a companion will last, some last seasons, and others last a handful of episodes, and even only 1 episode, but that's part of being a fan, you get attached to a character, and they just leave somehow.", So as the fourth episode ended, Nick said, "Alright time to go back to sacred DVD for episode 5 of the serial.", "Alright!" said Judy as she pumped both fists, and Nick selected episode 5 of the 'Daleks Master Plan' serial on the 'Lost in Time', DVD. The fifth episode saw companion 'Steven Taylor', forcing a character named 'Sara' to join forces with him and the Doctor. Judy was indifferent to her, as she's just been introduced to her. The serial hadn't really grabbed Judy in the same way it would've if it were complete, "Watching this episode while other episodes of this serial are missing feels like you're only getting bits of the story, like the missing episodes could contain an amazing special effect and we wouldn't get to see it!", Nick chuckled, "Yeah, stupid BBC and their 'Junking' policy.", so after episode 5 of the serial ended, Nick was heading to play the boombox, "Alright, you ready to listen to 4 missing episode soundtracks, in a row?", "Just a minute I need to use the bathroom, and maybe a snack.", "Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, and can you grab me something too please?", "Sure thing.", so after Judy went to the little girls room, and after she made the both of them 2 bags of microwave popcorn, Nick had queued up the cd and the boombox for the next 4 missing episodes.

They had munched on the popcorn, listening to the 4 soundtracks to episodes 6-9 of the serial, and looking at stills from the episode in the cd booklet. Episode 7 of the serial had ended with a 'Happy Christmas' message from the doctor, "Did this episode air on Christmas Day?", Judy asked, "It certainly did, and it was made with people NOT watching it in mind, like you may have noticed it was more comedic and didn't really movie the plot forward.", Judy nodded in intrigue, "That may have been my favorite missing episode, because of that." said Judy as Nick guffawed. Episode 8 of the serial had the monk again, and Judy recognized him from 'The Time Meddler', and she also remembered the monk is the same alien species as the Doctor. "Are there other aliens like them?", asked Judy, "Oh yeah." Said Nick.

So finally episode 9 of the serial had ended, "Time to watch episode 10.", "This is getting exhausting switching from cd to DVD over and over, but if it's all that exists of this serial I shouldn't really complain.", so Nick selected episode 10 of the 'Daleks Master Plan' serial on the first 'Lost in Time' DVD, and both had fixed their eyes on the screen. "The tenth episode went by too fast.", Judy thought, "Wow, this is a long serial it's like almost midnight." said Judy. "There's 2 more episodes left on the cd, we can do it." said Nick about to press 'play' on the boombox.

The final 2 episodes of the serial were listened to. By the end of the first half of the twelfth and final episode of the serial, Judy could feel herself falling asleep. When the serial had ended. Judy felt a huge sigh of relief that she didn't need to listen to anymore cds for the day. "Does the next serial have missing episodes as well?", asked Judy, "It does yes, in fact all of them are missing, but unlike this serial, it's only 4 episodes long.", "Do you mind bringing it over to my place so I won't have to listen to my neighbors?", "Oh no not at all, I don't have a use for my Blu-ray player for it anyway.", so they both shook hands to make it official.

Story 5: The Massacre of St. Bartholemews Eve

The next day at Judys place, Nick was setting up the boombox for the evenings missing serial, "Did you see Wolford with those 5 slices of pizza today? I hope his bowels will still work.", said Judy ,"I noticed that too, he didn't even offer to share.", "But enough about that, time to listen to more missing 'Doctor Who'.", "You got it!", so Nick then had set up the boombox with the cd for the serial, and sat on the couch. "Let's wait until your neighbors come home, then play it." Said Nick, "Hey, good idea." said Judy pointing to him, indicating it to be a good idea, so both of them watched tv for about half an hour, until finally Judys neighbors slammed their door, "Okay that's our cue, let's do it.", whispered Nick, so he scrambled to turn off the tv and say back down on the couch, both put their headphones on and pressed 'play' on the boombox.

The serial had played on the boombox, as Nick and Judy both viewed the cd booklet for pictures. It was another 'historical' episode set in Paris 1572, the serial had a huge Catholicism theme. At the end a lady named 'Dodo Chaplet' joined the doctor and Steven Taylor as a companion. The serial had ended and when Judy took her headphones off she was met with the silence from next door, meaning her neighbors had fallen asleep, to Judy this also meant their plan worked, Judy referring to the new companion said, "It's almost as if he's an intergalactic tour guide, picking up all these people and taking them places.", "Yeah,", Nick sighed. "Tomorrows serial has NO missing episodes...", Judys face lit up in excitement, Judy pumped her fist "Alright yes!", "But its only 4 episodes long.", "That's fine, at least I get to actually see the action.", "I'll introduce it tomorrow, but for now we have to get some sleep."

Story 6: The Ark

The next day at the police station, Fangmeyer was waiting in the conference room for another one of Chief Bogos meetings, along with other officers, and he notices officer Wolford didn't show up. The meeting already ended, and everyone was leaving, when Fangmeyer exited the room, there stood Wolford with a concerned look on his face, Fangmeyer stomped up to him and said, "Wolford, where have you been? You went into the bathroom and didn't come out for about 30 minutes, and you missed the meeting, what gives!?", "Well, you know all that pizza you lent me?", "Yes.", "Well, its stopped up my system.", "Oh shoot,...", Fangmeyer tried to think of something to help him out "...have you tried 'Fiber One'? I use it whenever I'm plugged up.", "No, but I'll try that later.", "Alright, but in the meantime we have a patrol to go on.", so they both proceeded to go on their patrol.

Later at Nick Wildes place, he had queued up the next serial for him and Judy to watch, "Tonight's serial is called 'The Ark', and it has NO missing episodes.", "Alright! I don't even remember the last time we watched a complete serial, this will be a nice break from obsolete technology.", Nick chuckled "Yeah."

So Nick popped in the DVD, selected 'play all', and the nights festivities began. The serial had been set 10 million years in the future, and had been about this ark that was holding the last of all mammals on this spaceship heading towards a new planet. But companion, Dodo Chaplet has this cold that could threaten them all if not treated soon. "I would've loved to see this serial made with todays special effects.", "Yeah, the rooms would look so massive." Said Nick.

So the serial had ended, and another serial was in the can. "That one had nice matte paintings and all, but I think it was made 50 years too soon.", Nick chuckled, "Yeah, say! How would you feel if I told you tomorrows serial is also 4 episodes long, and only the 4th episode survives?", "Then that would mean more listening to cds." said Judy drooping her ears, Judy then slumped in her seat, "I am SO looking forward to finishing all these missing episode soundtracks.", "So am I Judy, so am I."

Story 7: The Celestial Toymaker

The next day at the police station, Officer Wolford was called into Chief Bogos office, "You've missed 2 meetings already this week, where have you been?", said Bogo frustratedly, nervously Wolford responded, "I had too much leftover pizza for the past few days, and It's taking its toll, if you know what I mean.", "You're constipated!? Is that all?", Bogo leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers, and nodded, "Have you tried eating more fiber?", "That's basically all I had yesterday, still to no avail.", Bogo thought for a moment, "Maybe I have something in my desk, hang on.", Bogo proceeded to search his desk, and after a few seconds of rummaging Bogo found what he was searching for, "Here try this.", and he threw him a bottle of what appeared to be a liquid laxative, "That stuff cleans out my system whenever the ol' plumbing doesn't flow.", "Ok, that was a little too much info there, Chief.", "Hey, when I offer you help, there's no such thing as too much info, Now go regulate your system, and thats an order!", Wolford sat in his chair bewildered with the bottle for a few seconds, "Yes, sir.", So Wolford left the office and took the bottle with him.

Later that evening at Nick Wildes place, Judy sat on the couch while Nick was preparing the next missing serial cd, and both were in their best schlubby clothes, "So the first 3 episodes are missing and only the 4th one survives.", "I'll be looking forward to it.", "So will I Carrots, so will I.", so Nick popped in the cd and pressed 'play', and the evenings festivities began. The first 3 episodes played on the boombox, with Nick and Judy looking at pictures in the cd booklet. During this time Judy felt like characters, Steven and Dodo, were not as good companions as characters Ian and Barbara. The serial had incolved a sort of magical prankster who plays games, and based on the pictures in the cd booklet, was among the more whimsical serials. "It's too bad this serial is both missing and in black and white, because the sets would look so much better in color." ,said Judy, "And the only surviving episode, is the last one of the serial!", said Nick.

So episode 3 of the serial had ended on the boombox, "Hey, did you hear that Officer Wolford was constipated?" asked Judy, "No, who's been saying he was?", "Guess no one can keep a secret at the police station.", Judy shrugged. "Maybe we ought to help him out.", "Why?", "We may as well, we ARE his friends after all.", "Ah, alright but for now, there is a sole surviving episode of a 'Doctor Who' serial that needs to be viewed.", remarked Judy, So Nick got up and grabbed the same 'Lost in time' DVD, popped it in the Blu-ray player, and selected episode 4 of the 'Celestial Toymaker' serial.

They watched the final episode of the serial, "How crazy that the doctor is both invisible and silent in this serial, it's as if William Hartnell was a no-show on the day of filming.", "That's actually partially true, he was out of town when they were filming this, so they made him invisible and silent." Judy chuckled at the absurdity of such a ploy. So the episode ended and so did the festivities. "How DID you find out Wolford was constipated, anyway?", asked Nick, then Judy presented her carrot pen of Fangemyer telling Clawhauser about it, "I didn't know you still had that.", said Nick, "Yeah, lately I just haven't had anyone to blackmail, with it.", so both Nick and Judy said their goodnights, as Judy was filled with excitement over what the next serial would bring, but she was also weary of the fact that there may be another cd they'd have to listen to, as she had grown tired of just listening to cds and looking at pictures, but nevertheless was excited for the next serial.

Story 8: The Gunfighters

The next day Nick and Judy were eating lunch at the police station, and an angry looking Officer Wolford walked up to their table. "Oh my GOD! I want to strangle Fangmeyer!", "How come?" asked Nick, "Oh, nothing...", stammered Wolford, "It's about your irregularity isn't it?", "Oh my god he told you too!? Oh when I get my paws on him I'll...", "WAIT! If I make a suggestion will you not kick his butt?", "Ok, ok fine lets hear it.", "Have you thought of using an enema?", "Hey! I'm eating here, take that somewhere else!", so Nick and Wolford walked away from Judy and went to a secluded area, "Oh no! I refuse to do any inserting there!", "Oh it isn't so bad, it'll be over before you know it!", Wolford thought for a moment, "Ok fine, but this stays between you and me, I have NO idea what made Fangmeyer tell everyone I was irregular, but...", "How do you know HE, told everyone.", "Who else couldv'e..., Chief Bogo!", "To be fair he's not a good secret keeper.", "I guess, but ok fine I'll try it, but PLEASE do not tell anyone!", "I'm a fox of my word,", said Nick, so Nick walked back to Judy, and both ate their lunch. "What's tonights serial called?", asked Judy, "It's called 'The gunfighters', and as you may have figured out, it's set in the old west.", "Oh that could be good, are there any missing episodes?", "Nope it's 100% complete.", "Oh good, because I think I may need another break from it soon.", "I'll need a break soon too."

Later that evening at Nicks apartment, as usual they were both dressed In Their schlubby attire, and Nick prepared the next DVD, "The gunfighters!", announced Nick after popping in the DVD, so Nick selected 'play all' and the show began.

Judy watched the serial, feeling like she was watching a 1960s tv western. It was also another 'historical' episode. "What famous historical figure would YOU visit if you had a time machine?", Judy asked Nick, "The Declaration of Independence signing, so then in the future I'd see my name on it, I'd probably get it as big as John Hancocks signature.", "I'd stop the Great Depression, somehow...", Judy said, "No actually yours is better, I'd do the same thing, it's the least harm I'd cause to history. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps would just be 2 other mammals who've signed the Declaration of Independence, no more no less.", then they both laughed at the absurdity of that idea.

So after the gunslinging, singing along, and meeting Doc Holliday, as witnessed in the serial they both were getting sleepy. "Yeah that was a good one, I haven't enjoyed a 'historical' episode as much as this one.", "Yeah, I usually don't love 'historical' episodes, but this was good.", so Nick packed up the DVD and put it back on the shelf. "Tomorrow will be another missing serial, by the way.", "Ah jeez! How many episodes are there overall?", "Four.", "Ok, that's not so bad.", "Hey I wonder if Wolford took your enema suggestion.", "I guess we'll find out tomorrow at work.", so they both said their goodnights, and another serial was in the can.

Story 9: The Savages

Nick and Judy were about to have lunch when Officer Wolford was walking over, now with a little spring in his step. "Hey Nick, Judy.", "So did you do it?", asked Nick, "I sure did, and I feel like 10 pounds lighter.", "See what'd I tell ya! Now you're back to your old self again!", Nick thought about Wolfords recent outbursts yesterday, "Are you still mad at Fangmeyer or Chief Bogo?", "Nah, I'm over it, well I got a patrol to go on so I'll see you two later!", "Alright!", Nick sat back down with Judy, "So we got another missing serial, huh?", "Yup, it's called 'The Savages'.", "Alright, I'll be at your place around 8.", "Okay."

Judy arrived at precisely 8:02 pm, Nick had already queued up the cd for tonight's serial, "This way m'lady.", said Nick as he was leading Judy into the apartment, so Judy sat on the couch excited for another Doctor Who serial, but melancholy about it being in audio form. "I hope this is a good missing serial.", "You'll find out in good time.", so Nick and Judy put on their headphones, and both shared the cd booklet with the pictures, and pressed 'play' on the boombox.

The serial that Judy listened to had involved transferring life-force from savages into elders on a distant planet, and at the end of the serial, the character 'Steven Taylor', left to lead the surviving elders and savages. "Of all the missing episodes I wish weren't missing, this is the one I wish was not missing the most.", said Judy, "This serial seems like it'd be a good movie.", said Judy as Nick gave a chuckling grin back to Judy.

The serial had ended and Judy was wanting another break soon, "How about we watch one more serial after this then take another weeklong break?", suggested Judy, "Yeah, me too, tomorrows serial is 4 episodes long and has NO missing episodes.", "Alright! it gets exhausting wearing headphones this big, especially with ears like mine.", "Well don't you worry, we'll be done with the missing episodes soon enough.", smiled Nick, so they said their goodnights, and tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Story 10: The War Machines

The next day Nick and Judy went to Nicks apartment after work, "Yeah, today was kinda boring.", said Nick walking through the door. "Yeah, we didn't even hand out any speeding tickets.", so they both changed into their playclothes and Nick grabbed the next DVD, "This one's called 'The War Machines', and it's the last serial of season three.", so Nick popped in the DVD, and selected 'play all'.

During the first 10 minutes of the first episode of the serial, which was set in (then) present day London, the doctor hang an "Out of Order" sign on the TARDIS so it wouldn't be confused for a real police box. "As if they wont get suspicious of a police box that appeared overnight.", said Judy, "Unfortunately that's how logic works on tv.", Judy chuckled in agreement.

The serial involved a computer with a mind of its own, taking over computers, making machines to conquer the world, and it introduced new companions, Ben Jackson and Polly. Near the end of the final episode of the serial, Dodo Chaplet stayed behind on Earth. "Wow, companions just come and go as they please don't they?", asked Judy, "Yeah pretty much.", the serial ended and Nick packed up the DVD, "Alright, it's time for another break I think.", "Yeah, me too.", "So same time next week?", "You know it!", "Next week we also need to go to the execution of Dawn Bellwether.", "Oh, okay.", "Okay I'll see you then.", so with that their weeklong break had commenced.


End file.
